Assemble
Assemble is the third episode of Spiderman Resurrection, and the third episode of season 1. Synospis Mr. Negative has assembled the Masters of Evil, the greatest super-villain team in the world, with the intention to kill all super-heroes. Transcript (At a castle-like building, a team of villains consisting of Klaw, Dr. Doom, Venom, and Mystique are conversing their evil plans. No wait, sorry. It's just regular talk.) Dr. Doom: '''{laughs} And so I tell the bartender, "That's not a blob. That's my wife!" {laughs} '''Klaw: But I don't git it. Dr. Doom: Oh, c'mon, man. Fat lady bar jokes are always easy to get. In fact, that is my best joke. Klaw: Well I was born as a special-needs kid, so I have a disability to understand jokes. Dr. Doom: {sighs} Whatever, man. (Venom is then seen staring at Mystique's breasts.) Mystique: Um, excuse me, do you need something? My eyes are up here. Venom: I'm sorry, what did you say? Mystique: Well...why are you staring at my boobs? Venom: Well, I don't really know. You see, it's complicated. Mystique: Tell me. Venom: {sighs} The truth is...I'm gay, and...my homophobic doctor says I need to go straight. I never actually talked with a woman before, so I don't know how to react in situations like this. Mystique: Oh! Well, let me tell you something. Girls don't like it when men stare at their breasts. It's offensive. Venom: Oh God, I am so sorry! I just...I just never knew what women thought....{sobbing} (Suddenly, Mr. Negative appears out of nowhere on his throne.) Mr. Negative: Gentlemen, behold! You are now my personal team in my ultimate plan! Mystique: Uh, I'm a woman. Mr. Negative: Wait, say what? Mystique: I said I'm a woman. Can't you see my from my boobs and my voice? Mr. Negative: I thought those were man boobs. Your voice also sounds like a man's. Mystique: I do not sound like a man! Mr. Negative: Whatever. Anyways, I have chosen you because you are the most fearful villains in the Marvel Universe; Klaw, Dr. Doom, Venom, and Black Cat--I mean, Mystique. Wait, we're missing one! (Suddenly, Electro enters the room, exhausted.) Electro: {panting} Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late. I got in the middle of a struggle and I had to go to a hospital to treat a gun wound. But it's okay; I'm all better now. Mr. Negative: {sighs} Fine, just take a seat anywhere you like. Electro: Ok. (He then sits on a windowsill.) Electro: So, uh, this is the Cupcake Club, right? Because my invitation said I was invited to join the cupcake-- (Suddenly, Electro falls off the 2-story windowsill.) Electro: {screams} (He then lands on the ground, very painfully. Dr. Doom and Venom then peer out the window.) Dr. Doom: Oh, my God. Is he all right? Venom: I think so. {sniffs} You so smell nice. Dr. Doom: Oh, thank you. Mr. Negative: Gentlemen, I advise you to come back before you face the same fate that happened to our short-lived member. (Dr. Doom and Venom then get away from the window and sit back on their chairs.) Venom: So that guy said he was invited to the Cupcake Club? Because my invitation said I was invited to the Sign Language Club. Dr. Doom: Mine said I was invited to the Ruthless Rulers Club. Mystique: Mine said I was invited to the Karate Fighters Club. Klaw: Mine said I was invited to the Cute Little Bunnies Club. (Dr. Doom, Venom, and Mystique look at Klaw suspiciously.) Klaw: What? I like bunnies. They're just so cute and cuddly! Venom: Hey...I should have gotten an invitation to that club! I like bunnies, too! Mr. Negative: Silence! All of you. None of you have been invited to a Bunny Club or a Karate Club. Instead, you have been invited to join Mr. Negative's ultimate team of super-villains! Venom: Well, I would have liked to join the Cute Bunnies Club with Klaw. Mr. Negative: No, Venom. Instead, you have joined the Great Antagonist Yoonion! We call it G.A.Y. for short. Venom: Wait...you invited me to join a club that was named G.A.Y....even though I'm gay?! Dr. Doom: Oh, boy. Venom: {roars} (Venom then goes into a mindless rampage, where he smashes lamps onto the wall, throws chairs onto the floor, eats all the complimentary cookies, and throws a bookshelf out the window.) (Outside, Electro had just recovered from his fall.) Electro: Ow...man, that was painful. I think I just learned that I can't sit on windowsills anymore. But the view outside is always just so spectacular. Oh, well. I might as well go inside before I lose my membership to-- (The bookshelf Venom threw out then lands on Electro, crushing him.) Electro: Owwwww..... (Back inside the building, Venom has just concluded his tantrum, with Mr. Negative and the other villains staring at him in shock.) Venom: {panting} Oh, God...I--I'm sorry, everyone. I just had too many Red Bulls before I came in. I just...couldn't control myself. Mr. Negative: Venom, I am so sorry I offended you and your sexuality. Mystique: Hey! What about me? Mr. Negative: This isn't about you right now. Don't be selfish. Venom, listen. I'm sorry about the name. We--we can change it to something better. Tell you what, we'll let you choose the name. Venom: Well, now that I think about it...I think we should call ourselves...the Masters of Evil. Mr. Negative: Wow. That actually sounds way better than Great Antagonist Yoonion. Very well. We are now the Masters of Evil. Dr. Doom: Wait a minute. How is that you get to be leader and I can't? I'm the archenemy of the Fantastic Four, and the ruler of the country Latveria! I deserve to be leader! Mr. Negative: I'm sorry, Dr. Doom, but since I'm the one who came up with the idea of a super-villain team, I get to be the leader. Dr. Doom: Well, then maybe I don't want to be part of the team. Mr. Negative: {sighs} Fine, I'll make you secondary leader. Dr. Doom: I also want a room all to myself. I don't want to share a room with Scatterbrain or Gay Guy here. Mr. Negative: All right, all right. It's a deal. Dr. Doom: Ok. (The villains then sit back in their chairs and Mr. Negative sits back onto his throne.) Mr. Negative: All right. Now after that entire affair, I bet everyone seems a bit exhausted. Now I'm sorry Venom ate all the complimentary cookies, but the good news is that we still have a whole bowl of Cheetos and an entire box of Coca Cola and Sprite, so help yourself to some of those. Klaw: I'm actually a Pepsi fan. Venom: And I like Mountain Dew. Mr. Negative: Whatever! They basically taste the same! Now, I'll give you a half-hour to calm down, and when I come back, I'll tell you what the purpose of this club is. (A half hour later...) Mr. Negative: All right, I hope you enjoyed yourselves, because today will be the easiest day of your lives while you are admitted to this club. This club, actually, is not a club. It is a team. A team I put together for my own goals but for your benefits, too. This team...is going to kill all the super-heroes in the world. Dr. Doom, Mystique, and Venom: {gasps} Klaw: {snoring} Mr. Negative: Wake up! Klaw: No, Dr. Phil! Don't make me lose weight! {pause} Oh, sorry. My bad. Mr. Negative: {sighs} With your cooperation in helping me annihilating all super-heroes on this world, you each will recieve $1 million in cash...courteously of my Swiss bank account. Klaw, Venom, and Mystique: Awesome! Dr. Doom: Seriously, dude? Mr. Negative: I'm sorry, Dr. Doom? Dr. Doom: I'm already the leader of the richest country on the planet. The only reason Latveria is the richest country on the planet is because of my brilliant ideas, so really, I don't need more money. Mr. Negative: {sighs} All right, how about this; I just take you all out for ice cream instead on Saturdays and Sundays. Dr. Doom: Oh, ice cream! Venom: I love Chocolate Sundae Sundays! Mystique: But I wanted $1 million! Klaw: Awesome! (shown reading a newspaper) They're making a new Toy Story movie! Dr. Doom: All right, Mr. Negative. You got yourself a deal. Characters *Mr. Negative (first appearance) *Dr. Doom (first appearance) *Venom (first appearance) *Mystique (first appearance) *Klaw (first appearance) *Electro Characters Referenced *Black Cat *Fantastic Four Electro's Death Fell out a two-story windowsill and then crushed by a bookshelf thrown down by Venom. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes